O'Rionn Verada (character)
Character Information Race- Bothan Gender- Male Profession- Jedi (Dark) Guild- Remnants of Mandalore Faction- Imperial Level- 87 (as of 10/17/09) Weapon- Darth Reaver's Jinsu Razor Ship- Hasshashim (Jet-Black Dunelizard, Tier 4) Home- New Mandalore, Rori Various Titles- Saboteur, Force Adept, Fledgling Pilot, Hero of the Corellian Security Forces, Master Politician, Novice Collector, Master Interior Designer, Warmaster, Chronicle Apprentice Biography In a time of strife and war in the galaxy, a nightmare was born unnoticed. A small orphanage on the planet Corellia became O'Rionn Verada's first home one night during a violent thunderstorm many years before Luke Skywalker ever flew his first X-wing. It was at this orphanage that O'Rionn was raised, and at this same orphanage that he discovered The Force. During his childhood, the other children (all human) would make fun and tease the young Bothan about his appearance, calling him names like "Dog-Boy," and "Fido." The rage slowly built in O'Rionn until one fateful day, in his late teens, it exploded with the energy of Mustafarian lava. His anger channeled itself through the other children until they were compelled to burn down the very orphanage that they had all called home their entire lives, staying inside as the flames consumed all of O'Rionns childhood memories. Weeks later O'Rionn awoke in the med-bay of an Imperial prison in the Ord Mantell sector, a personal captive of Darth Vader's, due to the Force energy he released in his bout of anger. Due for interrogation and execution, the Bothan was relieved when he was rescued by Han Solo at the behest of the few remaining Jedi Masters in hiding. His escape in the Millennium Falcon led O'Rionn to Tansarrii Point Station, and his re-discovery of The Force and its wonders. Unfortunately for the Jedi who believed that he was the "Savior of the Republic," O'Rionn's amnesia was not enough to dissuade the instinctual hatred inside him. His first act as a Force-user was to persuade an angry soldier to blow up the station, an act of malice and contempt for the other humans on the station. O'Rionn Verada landed on Tattooine days later, the wreckage of both his childhood orphanage and Tansarrii Point Station behind him, and a dark future for all of mankind ahead. The Bothan's quest for human blood continues still, as he falls deeper and deeper into the tendrils on the Dark Side of the Force. Since landing on Tattooine, O'Rionn has joined the Imperial army, seeing it as a way for him to receive missions to kill more humans while using superior resources and firepower. He has also done extensive piloting for various smuggling organizations, which he believes pay the most credits out of all of the flying units. Many of O'Rionn's ground missions though, no matter the source, involve the extermination of humankind. The Bothan cares not where the work comes from or what it stands for, as long as it fulfills his drive and motivation- to wipe out every human in the galaxy. As of Late Sightings of this elusive Dark Jedi have been reported by many Rebel and Imperial Forces alike, leading many to believe that the Bothan warrior is working quickly towards his genocidal machinations. Confirmation of some of these sightings include a high-ranking Imperial officer who claims that O'Rionn has struck some sort of a deal with Lord Vader himself, working personally for the Sith in exchange for his freedom and full reign of Force-use. A surgical expert in Mos Entha states that Verada has recently undergone surgery to replace his left hand after some sort of "accident." Working on the Dark Jedi was "the most unpleasant work I've done in my career, and I've had to re-insert organs into diseased Geonosians!" Verada refused any anesthesia, according to the doctor, and was awake for the entire procedure. "The atmosphere in the room continued to get thicker and thicker with hate, to the point where I thought he was going to kill me after the procedure!" Travel records from Corellian Space authority even show O'Rionn to have recently visited the lava-wasteland planet of Mustafar! What purpose would anyone other than the most desperate criminal or despairing miner have to go to this chaotic realm of fire and brimstone? Rumors exist of Force relics existing on the planet, no doubt scarred and charred from the intense heat. Could Verada be risking his life to further his mastery of the Dark Side of the Force? A recent interview with a supposed survivor of one of O'Rionn Verada's bloodlust rampages, known only as "Donk the Meatlump," suggests that Verada is steadily growing in power and energy. "We was just, you know... knockin' over some uh... electric thingies, when this short guy in dark robes and a funky breathing-mask runs up to us. I thought he wanted some of our Meatlumps, um... and I tried to tell him 'no' but he, like... starting glowing or somethin'. We all tried to run when he took one of those nasty Jedi weapons from his belt, and he uh... *quivers* he chopped up Joey, Sheila, and Lang. The ell-tee, Forna, took her DL-44 and started blastin', but the dude just hit all the bolts with his light-blade thingy and bounced one back into Forna's knee." At this point, Donk begins to sob. "He took one of his gloves off... the hand, like... wasn't human or something. Like a robot hand. He reached out to Forna, and uh... like started sucking her life away or something... She started turning older somehow I think, while the crazy guy looked even stronger than when he first started. *sniff* I crawled behind one of the electric-thingies and hid from him until he left... I think Forna was still screaming. Do you think I'm crazy?" Needless to say, O'Rionn is quickly becoming one of the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy, and we suggest to anyone reading this to go straight home when it turns dark and lock your door. Buy a Rancor if you think it'll help. A more recent sighting of the Imperial Assassin places him in the city of Restuss. Many Rebel troops have been flooding the hospitals in the area with suspicious injuries, including maladies like rapid aging, mysterious loss of health, and even insanity. The body of one Aralina Silk, known to some as the Emperor's Hand, was found behind a destroyed starport in old Restuss, minus her trademark lightsaber, the Jinsu Razor. Sources confirm that markings on her throat match those of Verada's cybernetic implant. Coincidence, or a sign that the Emperor has a new "hand?" Category:Player characters